explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Killing Game Part 2
In The Killing Game '' |image= |series= |production=40840-824 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director=Victor Lobl |imdbref=tt0708985 |guests=Danny Goldring as Karr, Mark Metcalf as a Hirogen medic, Mark Deakins as Turanj, J. Paul Boehmer as a Kapitän, Paul Eckstein as a Young Hirogen and Peter Hendrixson as a Klingon |previous_production=The Killing Game Part 1 |next_production=Vis à Vis |episode=VGR S04E19 |airdate=4 March 1998 |previous_release=The Killing Game Part 1 |next_release=(VGR) Vis à Vis (Overall) Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night |story_date(s)=51715.2 (2374) |previous_story=The Killing Game Part 1 |next_story=Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night }} Summary Previously A group of Hirogen have seized control of Voyager, and force the crew to participate in a spectacular holodeck program: the town of Saint Clare in Nazi-occupied France in September 1944, using neural interfaces to suppress their true memories. The Hirogen find Nazism fascinating, and take on the roles of Nazi officers patrolling the town of St. Clare, with Voyager's brainwashed crew as their prey, members of the French Resistance. In Sickbay, the Doctor is furious that he must repeatedly save his crewmates from life-threatening wounds sustained as they are hunted in the simulations, and is distressed that there has already been one Voyager fatality. Meanwhile, Ensign Harry Kim, who is being forced to expand the holodecks throughout the entire ship, works covertly with the Doctor to regain control of the ship and its crew from the Hirogen. Just as the Doctor finds a way to release first Seven, and then Janeway from their neural interfaces, prompting a plan to break the Hirogen's hold on the rest of the crew, the Americans storm St. Clare with the help of the French Resistance, calling in an air strike to blow up German headquarters. The explosion overloads the holo-projectors' already strained circuitry and blasts an opening from the holodeck into the rest of the ship. Holograms invade Voyager and the ship's interior becomes a World War II battleground. Conclusion Janeway fights off holo-soldiers and Hirogen Nazis to plant explosives in Sickbay. When it blows, the neural interfaces release the Voyager crew and they find themselves immersed in a war, or in the case of Neelix and The Doctor, amidst a group of drunken Klingons. Meanwhile, the leader of the Hirogen captures Janeway and she realizes what he is trying to do. His own culture will never survive with their lifestyle of wandering in scattered hunting parties, and if he could establish holo-programs his people could stay together and experience countless hunts of all kinds. Janeway takes advantage of his wisdom and the two establish a truce. Unfortunately, one of the other Hirogen has become inspired by Nazi ideology. He assassinates his leader and aims to conquer Voyager's crew in the spirit of righteous domination. Just in time, Neelix and the Doctor manage to merge the holo-programs, unleashing the murderous Klingons on the Nazis just seconds before they can execute the Voyager crew. Harry overloads the holodecks and the program finally ends. After days of fighting, a truce is called between Voyager's crew and the Hirogen. The Hirogen agree to leave Voyager in exchange for holodeck technology. Errors and Explanations Memory Alpha # Torres says that they stole the weapons from the Germans, yet their weapons (M1 Garand, Colt M1911) are all American. They may either be German copies of US weapons, or real US weapons captured by the Germans, and later stolen. # Although the holographic German officer holds the rank of captain (Hauptsturmführer), he clearly regards Turanj as his superior officer, despite the latter bearing the lower ranked second lieutenant (Untersturmführer) insignia. The Hirogen who created the simulation were not aware of the intricacies of Nazi rank structure, and simply programmed all holograms to be subordinate to them. # Captain Miller purports to be a member of US 5th Armored Infantry but no such unit existed in the US Army during the Second World War. The shoulder patch is of the US 29th Infantry Division. This is either another error by the Hirogen, or a reference to a fake unit, created to fool the enemy into thinking they were facing more troops then they actually were. Nit Central # Ed Jefferson (Ejefferson) on Sunday, January 03, 1999 - 12:26 pm: The hole in the holodeck wall appears to open into around 4 decks! This is amazing large for a ship as small as Voyager. The Ent-D holodecks don't look that big on the blueprints. Omer on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 11:20 am: So they have big holodecks... or maybe they build one bigger for the simulations. # Ok, so they can install holo-imagers around Voyager now. If they could do this, why not use it to allow the Doctor access to other areas. Yes, I do know about the mobile emitter, but the Doctor could reach the bridge faster this way. Omer on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 11:20 am: Energy requirement, I guess. # When sickbay exploded, why doesn't the computer erect a containment forcefield? Omer on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 11:20 am: we know that the computer is messed up, with the Attacks and then the Holograms. # When Janeway accesses the forcefield computer, she finds it has a password. She instantly types it in. This suggests that the password has not been changed. So somehow the Hirogen have discovered the password to the computer, but not changed it to stop access by the Voyager crew? ScottN on Monday, January 04, 1999 - 12:35 am: Ed, The IFOS works both ways, I guess! Omer on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 11:20 am: Kim dealt with the technical stuff; He DEFINITELY wouldn't change any codes. # BrianB on Monday, July 12, 1999 - 11:36 pm: At the end, Janeway gave the surviving Hunters a holo-kit so they can build their own holodecks. Look closely at it, it's the enhancement nodule housing Professor Moriarty who thinks he and the Countess have escaped the Enterprise-D's holodeck and is now exploring new worlds (TNG's Ship in a Bottle). Once unleashed, he'll be furious to discover the truth and the Hirogen will be fit-to-be-tied trying to put Moriarty back in his bottle. The module Janeway hands over is more likely a copy based on the unit seen in Ship in a Bottle. # Mark Swinton on Monday, October 18, 1999 - 4:00 pm: Where was the ubiqutous Naomi Wildman during this episode? I know, the TV standards authorities on both sides of the Atlantic would not take kindly to an episode depicting a two-year old girl being forced to play war games like everyone else, but you have to wonder what the Hirogen did to her… Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Tuesday, June 27, 2000 - 2:07 am: Mark: In Part I it was mentioned that half the crew was locked up, while half was on the Holodecks. Naomi was probably locked up. ' # ''TWS Garrison on Wednesday, June 28, 2000 - 3:47 am: In a very early scene Janeway and Nine kill two holographic Germans. As they fall, the barrel of Janeway's semiautomatic is still protruding beyond the block. I think that means she was out of bullets. Under those circumstances, she should have immediately reloaded if she had another clip. Regardless, I expected her and Nine to pick up the Germans' rifles. Hollywood notwithstanding, someone with a rifle is much better off than someone with a pistol. (Granted, the rifles were bolt-action and not semiautomatic, but Janeway could at least have slung one over her shoulder.) '''They may have been considered too unwieldy. # Why overload the holoemitters? Why not just pull the plug? It may not have been possible to disconnect the power. # DonnaL on Saturday, July 01, 2000 - 12:13 pm: This is one no one's mentioned yet - Janeway and Seven taking holographic arms into the Jeffries tubes. Even if they put holoemitters throughout the corridors, I doubt they would put them in the Jeffries tubes. Maybe these ones were replicated? # Lea Frost on Saturday, July 01, 2000 - 5:09 pm: Did I hear Chakotay/Miller call Janeway/Katrine Mademoiselle at one point? It should be Madame -- after a certain age every woman is Madame regardless of marital status. (In fact, to call a woman Janeway's age Mademoiselle would probably be insulting…) Chris Thomas on Saturday, July 08, 2000 - 3:12 am: Maybe it's a flaw in the holodeck programming? 400 years later they're bound to get *something* wrong. Lea Frost on Sunday, July 09, 2000 - 11:10 am: And Chak's character wouldn't necessarily know that anyway. Ah well, I was just pointing it out... :-) Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Sunday, July 09, 2000 - 9:21 pm: And would Janeway know that? I believe she was herself, not Katrine, when she met 'Captain Miller'. Anonymous on Wednesday, July 12, 2000 - 8:42 am: Chakotay is 'playing' an American. I think it makes perfect sense for him to get French customs (madame v. madamoiselle) wrong. He's not supposed to be fluent in French culture, customs, or language. He's just an American GI.Josh G. on Thursday, September 21, 2000 - 8:11 pm: On the other hand, addressing Janeway as Mlle could be taken as a complement, depending on your point of view :-) # AWhite (Inblackestnight) on Wednesday, December 27, 2006 - 7:21 am: The hand grenade Seven was tinkering with seemed to still have all its regular components so it should've exploded like one. All she did was slap a green-glowing doohicky on the side but she still pulls the pin to activate it. There may have been other modifications inside the grenade. # Those Hirogen weapons were huge but they didn't seem to do more than weapons half their size. I would think a race of hunters would be more interested in moving around better. Over compensating for something perhaps? The extra bulk could be due to additional power packs and/or targeting systems. # Is it really too much to ask to get prop-guns that have some recoil in them? dude (Somedude) on Thursday, December 28, 2006 - 2:55 pm:'' Actually yeah it kinda is. Blanks are half charges of powder, generally just enough to get the action to work. But since they are not actually propelling anythign major (just some wadding and a paper or plastic plug) down the barrel of the firearm the recoil from them is very minimal and generally absorbed by the firearm. To get proper simulation of recoil the powder charge would have to be increased to the point where I doubt actors whould be able to realistically portray personnel who are familiar with firearms. Although in the star trek universe that might not be a bad idea since there people are acclimated to recoils beam weapons already they should be shown flinching and jerking as the weapons go off (the most common reactions nonshooters have when dealing with firearms) not being Rambo on steroids firing like Delta Force. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager